1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector. More specifically, it relates to a card connector for compact IC cards such as SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) cards which are used for cellular phones.
2. Related Art
Recently, cellular phones have been widely used, which employ an installed SIM card on which user information such as user IDs and phone numbers has been recorded. The cellular phones become effective in communication only after insertion of an SIM card on which user information has been recorded, different from conventional cellular phones internally storing user information which has been recorded in advance.
In this case, the SIM card, which is an IC card that can be removed from a cellular phone, has an IC chip for sending, receiving, storing, and computing data using CPU's and memories. A user first records on the SIM card personal information, such as the user's phone number, user ID, and contractual information on a telecommunications company, which is required for the cellular phone to start working, and then inserts the SIM card into it.
For example, after insertion of a purchased SIM card, on which predetermined information has been recorded, into a cellular phone, the cellular phone becomes effective as the user's own cellular phone. In addition, the user can use this SIM card for another cellular phone with the same phone number. Moreover, the user can use plural SIM cards for one particular cellular phone.
In recent years, further miniaturization of the cellular phones has been accelerating. This has necessitated miniaturization of various parts due to a limited mounting area available for parts to be inserted within the cellular phone chassis. The same holds true of a unit for inserting SIM card. However, a conventional unit for inserting SIM card has included an eject mechanism having a complex structure for allowing the extraction of an SIM card. Due to the complexity of the eject mechanism a large number of parts are used, occupying a large footprint. As a result, it has been difficult to install the conventional eject mechanism in a compact cellular phone.
On the other hand, a slot-in type card connector, in which an eject mechanism is integrated with a connector electrically connected with an SIM card, has been disclosed (e.g., see Patent Document 1). This type of connector allows the eject mechanism to be installed in a cellular phone.
The card connector of Patent Document 1 has a frame in which the eject mechanism is installed. The frame includes a plastic base and a cover made of sheet metal. A space for inserting a card is defined by a bottom wall of the base and a top plate of the cover. The eject mechanism includes elastic elements made of wires attached to the base and a stopper structurally integral with the cover.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-045561
The card connector disclosed in Patent Document 1 provides the space for installing the eject mechanism in a cellular phone by introducing the eject mechanism attached to the connector. However, the eject mechanism has elastic elements providing an elastic force so as to release an inserted IC card. As a result, the card connecter requires a space, which allows movement of the elastic elements. This space raises a problem that an increased mounting area or an increased mounting height is required for a housing on a substrate. In addition, since the card connector has a cover over the housing instead of guiding elements for controlling insertion and extraction directions or a stopper, which prevents the card from coming out, the number of parts increases. Accordingly, an increase occurs in costs of parts and fabrication such as assembly.